Other Half Of A Pair
by Aiwritingfic
Summary: Bakazawa! You idiot! They're playing doubles! This isn't a singles match! Moron!


Originally posted on Jan 3, 2006. Dedicated to Kaneda, for the forever memorable screaming scene.

As usual, all my fics are archived on LiveJournal at Apples For Me. You can get to it from my profile.

---

Kaneda Ichirou's first memory of the St. Rudolph campus was the day he'd visited the school with his parents in his final year of grade school. His parents wanted to make sure their Ichirou would be able to do something he liked in junior high. Kaneda knew he wasn't that great a singles player, but he didn't really care about being the best at his club. He enjoyed the camaraderie, and on the rare occasion he did win, it was fun.

Kaneda had watched as the St. Rudolph tennis club practiced, and vaguely heard the tour guide saying, "--Regional tournaments for the past three years--" as he watched the bigger boys hit to each other, back and forth across the net. Kaneda saw some smaller boys that looked about his age, maybe just a little bit older, swinging rackets in a corner while a senior called out orders.

Among them was a boy with skin darker than the rest, and longish hair that seemed bleached by the sun. Maybe just seemed lighter because it was contrasted against the boy's dark skin. Kaneda thought that boy had a good swing, and watched a bit more before he lost interest.

Kaneda found himself watching four seniors playing, two on each side of the net. He stared at the rallying until his mother tugged on his hand and pulled him away. Throughout the tour, Kaneda could occasionally see the courts from some windows, and each time, he felt more and more like he wanted to be there, on the courts, playing with the others.

Later, when his parents asked him what he thought of the school, Kaneda smiled.

"It might be fun."

---

In his first few months, Kaneda picked up balls and did racket drills with the rest of the freshmen. Kaneda noticed that boy he remembered from before, still dark-skinned, but playing singles in the regulars.

Kaneda learned that Akazawa Yoshirou had been playing for years, and that the second-year was actually in the running to become nationally-ranked. Kaneda also noticed how popular the dark-skinned boy was. Akazawa wasn't exceptionally outgoing, but he had an air of ease about him, and he always knew the right things to say.

One day, Kaneda went back to the tennis clubhouse from the dorms shortly before bedtime, meaning to collect a book he'd forgotten in his clubroom locker. He heard the unmistakeable sounds of a tennis ball being hit against a practice wall, and wandered over to the indoor courts to see who it was. Akazawa was playing himself, and by the looks of it he had been doing that for at least an hour. Hearing the squeak of a slightly rusty hinge. Akazawa looked up and smiled, recognizing the freshman.

"Kaneda-kun, isn't it?" Akazawa looked at the clock above the doors to the indoor courts. "There's another half an hour's time before the freshman curfew. If you don't mind waiting for fifteen minutes, I could use the company on the way back to the dorms."

Later, on the way back, Kaneda learned about Akazawa's dream to be one of the best singles players in the nations, and perhaps, if he did become team captain, to lead St. Rudolph to a victory at Regionals, perhaps even Nationals. Akazawa had grinned at the freshman. "After all, why stop at Regionals?"

That was the moment Kaneda decided he would follow Akazawa anywhere.

---

St. Rudolph allowed first years to try out for the team, and Kaneda's friend Matsumoto wanted to give it a shot. Kaneda remembered the earnest childish expression on his friend's face. "Will you partner me, Kaneda?" He'd agreed, and the two of them spent some time training together. Kaneda was the one who bought the tennis magazines and the "How To Play Doubles" books.

Matsumoto was a better singles player than Kaneda. None of the freshmen were good enough to unseat the regular singles players, though, which meant, as Matsumoto explained to Kaneda while they took a break in their training, the only way for a freshman to wear the regulars jersey was to play doubles.

Matsumoto didn't make the team, but Kaneda did. And after some time, he was familiar enough with the rest of the regulars that honorifics were dropped. The year was spent training with them, going on team outings, playing at tournaments. And always, always, Kaneda trained hard, chasing after his ideal.

Akazawa proved to have something of a hot temper, but to Kaneda, that was better than having a perfect idol. He noticed his new-found friend's all-too-human pride, but Kaneda also noticed how because of his own fierce pride, Akazawa was firmly aware of everyone else's, and never stepped on another person's feelings.

Akazawa would lead St. Rudolph to greatness. That, Kaneda was sure of.

---

Kaneda froze, missing the ball as it bounced past him. Akazawa's chuckle from the doorway could be heard even all the way on the far court.

"Kaneda, you'll over-exert yourself. I've seen you practicing almost every night. Kimura-buchou and our manager have noticed too. Good doubles players should try not to over-train, because they'll let their partner down."

Kaneda blushed, nodding, and started packing his things to take a shower. As he passed by Akazawa, the senpai rested a hand on Kaneda's shoulder. "We all appreciate the effort, Kaneda. Thanks for working hard for the team."

Akazawa patted Kaneda's back kindly. "Now, go, get into that shower."

Kaneda wondered why his thoughts that night were filled with how warm and kind his senpai's hand was.

---

They'd taken to playing doubles against the wall (and sometimes on the nearby street courts) to help Kaneda train, and Kaneda noticed that Akazawa was rather more chatty after a good workout.

The team manager Mizuki had unnerved Kaneda since his first day in the club, but Mizuki was probably the best singles player in the team after Akazawa, now that the seniors had graduated and stopped playing. Watching Mizuki play was like looking at a computer simulation, all precisely controlled moves and planned shots that always ran counter to the opponent's strengths.

Akazawa's tennis, when he played, seemed to draw the best out of both players. His control wasn't as pinpoint precise as Mizuki's was, but he had a passion and a drive that made all his games a joy to watch. Kaneda's doubles play was hardly flashy, but he was gaining a reputation within the club as _the_ doubles partner of choice for the solid support he provided.

Matsumoto, in a rare moment of insight, told Kaneda that he had the potential to become like Oishi Shuichirou, half of Seigaku's Golden Pair. It was a pity, Matsumoto continued, that Kaneda didn't have a Kikumaru Eiji, or St. Rudolph might have the top nationally-ranked doubles pair in the nation, not Seigaku.

Kaneda had smiled and kept quiet. He didn't mind partnering whoever he was placed with, since it made every doubles match different and exciting.

Kaneda wondered if Akazawa would ever notice Kaneda's game the way he noticed Akazawa's. Kaneda doubted it, though. Akazawa didn't seem to care very much for doubles, though he still played with Kaneda on the street courts for fun.

---

No one was surprised when Akazawa was made captain, except maybe Akazawa himself.

---

Kaneda had been watching Akazawa grow increasingly frustrated as the game went on. It wasn't Akazawa's fault Mizuki had decided at the last minute to partner them together. Kaneda knew the differences in a singles game and a doubles game were hard to overcome, especially when you were as good a singles player as Akazawa was. He watched somewhat helplessly as Akazawa grew more and more frustrated, angrier and angrier, and chased after every single ball on the court.

_... "After all, why stop at Regionals?" ..._

He hated to do it, he knew Akazawa's pride wouldn't allow it, but Kaneda couldn't bear to allow his idol to make a terrible mistake that would cost them the match. He pulled together every ounce of courage he had, and walked up to his doubles partner.

Akazawa was tying his shoelaces in an attempt to calm down. Apologizing to his captain, Kaneda took a deep breath, and then told Akazawa off in the only way he knew how that would make Akazawa sit up and really pay attention to the normally mild and reserved second-year.

"Bakazawa! You idiot! They're playing doubles! This isn't a singles match! Moron!"

And although Akazawa's initial reaction had been as much as expected, and Kaneda had to quickly dodge the racket that was swung at him, Kaneda was surprised and extremely pleased to see his buchou deferring to him in doubles tactics after that. Perhaps they could show the Golden Pair that being nationally-ranked wasn't the only indication of a good doubles pair?

Kaneda allowed himself to hope.

---

He'd been so sure that they would win the match point, but Kikumaru had revived, and for a moment there, Kaneda lost sight of the vision of his buchou, standing on the podium, proudly holding up the Regionals trophy. Kaneda double faulted, allowing the Golden Pair to reach deuce. In a fit of despair, he ran up to Akazawa, apologizing. However, Akazawa had a kind smile on his face, and his voice was gentle and encouraging.

"Don't worry, Kaneda. It's still our lead."

_That's right,_ Kaneda thought. The Golden Pair was strong, a nationally-ranked pair. It was to be expected that they wouldn't be that easy to beat. _But we still have a chance to beat them!_

He served the next ball over the net cleanly, and for the next two volleys, he battled Kikumaru's shots as hard as he could. But when the Golden Pair took the game and it went into a tiebreaker, Kaneda could feel his spirits flagging again with each point the Golden Pair scored. The droop of helpless despair began to settle over him ... but then Akazawa's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oi, Kaneda," and Kaneda felt his captain lightly slap the back of his head.

"Buchou ..."

"Don't give up before the end. Are you going to just let me play singles again?"

Kaneda hung his head and mumbled an apology.

"There's still time left." Akazawa's voice was kind, and his face held an encouraging smile. Kaneda felt the faintest stirrings of hope again.

_Maybe ... just maybe ..._

_--- _

"Game, St. Rudolph, seven games to six!"

"Buchou! We won! I can't believe it!" Kaneda shouted in delight, running up to Akazawa. "I'd thought we were goners, too ..."

He grinned at his team captain, senpai, and doubles partner. They'd done it! St. Rudolph had won Doubles One, they'd beaten the nationally-ranked Golden Pair 7-6, they'd win Doubles Two and Singles Three and go on to the semi-finals. And perhaps, just maybe, this year, his captain would be able to go onto the podium to receive the Kantou trophy.

"Mmm," Akazawa answered in agreement, but he didn't look as exhilarated as Kaneda felt. Kaneda thought perhaps Akazawa was used to winning. He knew it had been a close match, and he knew that if Kikumaru had more stamina, the game would have ended differently ... but in spite of this knowledge, Kaneda felt like he was on top of the world. His head was throbbing from the rush and the excitement, and the thrill of the win.

Panting and happy, Kaneda couldn't remember walking back to the bench, couldn't remember grabbing his towel, or picking up his water bottle, or following his captain out of the fenced area, or joining his teammates. He barely remembered the cheering, the stir they'd caused in the surrounding crowd, his teammates surrounding him, and the shouts of congratulations and the pat on the back someone gave him.

All Kaneda could think of was, _We did it._

_--- _

After the match with Seigaku, Kaneda would always remember the faces of his teammates. Nomura looked both relieved and disappointed. Yanagisawa had regained consciousness and was holding an ice pack to his face, but even with his features distorted by the swelling, Kaneda could see shades of disappointment. The look of resignation (and some guilt) on Kisarazu's face had been harder to bear. Yuuta had looked ... disappointed, but strangely satisfied and content. And after that humiliation by Fuji Syuusuke, it was no wonder Mizuki seemed like he was about to murder someone.

Kaneda saw Akazawa check on Yanagisawa and spend a little longer to talk to both him and Kisarazu. He'd seen the pat and grip on Yuuta's shoulder, and the thumbs up that made Yuuta smile. He'd overheard Akazawa speaking to Mizuki after the closing lineups, and saw the anger fading away from their manager's face, a new look of purpose replacing it.

Later, on the bus, Kaneda could see that his teammates had come to terms with the outcome. Even though their Doubles Two team still looked disappointed, Kaneda could see that they were relaxed and chatting quietly with each other. Yuuta was brooding along in the back of the bus, but Yuuta was always brooding, and Kaneda noticed that his year-mate seemed happier than he had been in a long time. Nomura was reading a tennis magazine quietly, two rows in front of Mizuki, who had regained some part of his old confidence and smirk and was muttering to himself with a look in his eyes that meant their next opponents were about to get something of a shock.

Akazawa had been quiet and reserved on the ride home, quite unlike the Akazawa Kaneda knew. Previously, the dark-skinned boy would have joked with his teammates, teased them about their matches, and somehow while doing all that encouraged them to greater heights. Bus rides back from tournament matches were always lively and full of chatter, everyone happily relieving victories and opponents alike, and looking forward to the next match.

This time, there were only quiet murmurs and hushed voices. And Akazawa sat alone.

St. Rudolph, one of the strongest teams in the region, had failed to make it to the semi-finals for the first time in five years, and Kaneda knew Akazawa was blaming himself for the loss, knew Akazawa was aware that he would be remembered as the captain the year the tennis team lost in the districts.

Kaneda's heart ached for his captain. They'd won Doubles One, but in the end, Seigaku had taken the victory. He'd done his best, and he knew his captain had, too. But in the end, it wasn't enough, and nothing Kaneda could do would be able to help his captain.

Kaneda's most vivid memory of the district tournament, stronger than any other emotion he'd ever felt before--even stronger than the now-forgotten thrill of the win--was the feeling of overwhelming helplessness as he watched his isolated buchou.

---

"Ne, buchou," Kaneda said, approaching Akazawa with two cold cans of Ponta from the vending machine. It had been a while after the match with Seigaku, and Hyoutei had taken the last district seat for the Kantou tournament.

"Kaneda," Akazawa said, and Kaneda could see the other boy smile as he took the can that was offered to him. "Thanks. It's been a while since we talked alone together."

"Yeah, buchou. Sorry about that, been busy." Which was a lie, because now that the tennis club had lost in the district tournaments, they didn't have as grueling a match schedule as before, and Kaneda found himself with just a little more free time than usual. His captain didn't call him on it, though.

They sat together in companionable silence, finishing the drinks.

"Hey, Kaneda," Akazawa said.

"Buchou?" Kaneda looked at his buchou, but Akazawa's clear gaze was, for once, not directed at the person he was speaking to. Kaneda wondered what was so interesting about the ant crawling on Akazawa's shoe.

"I'm going to take the entrance exams at St. Augustine's," Kaneda could hear him say. St. Augustine's was a senior high not too far away with similar facilities, and the academics there were just as good as those of St. Rudolph.

_That's right,_ Kaneda remembered with a shock, _he's a third year, finals are coming up, and St. Rudolph is only a junior high._ Then Akazawa looked at Kaneda with a smile that made his heart leap.

"St. Augustine's has really strong doubles teams, you know," Akazawa said, almost conversationally. "They've produced a top five nationally-ranked doubles pair every year." The St. Rudolph captain grinned at Kaneda. "Why don't we make it _the_ top-ranked? We'll show that Golden Pair it wasn't just luck."

Kaneda grinned. "Hai." That's right, he thought. Even if St. Rudolph hadn't made it this year, Kaneda would still follow Akazawa anywhere.

_Matsumoto was wrong,_ Kaneda thought. _This Oishi may have found a Kikumaru after all._

---

Comments/critique very welcome!


End file.
